


gravel to tempo

by BSnows



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, F/F, One-Shot, clexa au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSnows/pseuds/BSnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa's a popular girl and Clarke is a weird and wild kid. The rest you can figure it out. (based on Hayley Kiyoko's song and music video "Gravel To Tempo")</p>
            </blockquote>





	gravel to tempo

Everybody always looked at Clarke as if she was from space.   
  
But honestly, she loves it.  
  
Her father once said: "the biggest act of bravery is to be yourself." And that's something she dressed. You see, High School has different meanings for people. Some like to think about it as the period in life where you only focus on your tests to get into a prestigious college. Some think about it as a joke. Some think about it as the closer they'll ever get to success. Some think about it as fun. Some think about it as torture.  
  
For Clarke, it was all about breaking boundaries in the best way possible. By being herself. And that's a big deal in a universe where there's a silent and toxic pressure to be perfect.

That's why that girl caught her attention.

The green eyed brunette.  
  
She became Clarke's crush since she got to this school. They never really spoke, but often shared looks and quick smiles. At lunch, the girl would always sit on the table of the popular, rich and pretty girls, facing Clarke, who was always sitting with Wells, the only true friend she made since she transferred schools last month. Clarke had her time analyzing her during lunch, trying to understand why would she hold any of Clarke's gaze and why would she look like she didn't really fit the group of girls she was in. Clarke wonders if she always had those headphones on her neck because she wants to disappear into her own world sometimes when socializing too much with all those girls.  
  
That's something Clarke can relate and understand.

"So?"   
  
_Wells, right.  
_

"I'm not going, I need to study," she lies, getting her attention back to lunch and taking a bite of the questionable food on the plate in front of her.  
  
"You're the new kid around, Clarke," he warns. "You should go to these parties to fit in more."  
  
"Do I look like I care about fitting in?" she smiles.  
  
The most peaceful of smiles.   
  
Wells shakes his head and chuckles. It hasn't been long since he first met Clarke, but he can already tell that that's something Clarke would say.  
  
And it is clever, very clever. She actually became the talk around the school, not only because she's actually Brazilian and has an accent, but because of her bad and smug attitude, judging the shit out of anyone who would think about themselves as a big deal in _high school_. And she is silently making everybody think the same way she does.  
  
"Are you going to the game later at least?" Wells asks.    
  
"Maybe," she says. "I kinda like sports."  
  
Wells smiles.  
  
"Maybe there'll be something more that you like too," he says and tilts his head towards the table of the popular girls, aware of Clarke's ridiculous huge crush on that girl since she can't stop staring her on the other table.

Clarke could never do things subtly, or she is not interested or she's very screwed.  
  
\---  
  
Clarke arrives a little bit early for the game.  
  
There's practically no one on the bleachers of the football field and that's odd. She takes her cell phone from her pocket and checks the time. 3h23pm. The game starts at 4pm and yet no one's there, only a few couples, some random boys and a girl with headphones on reading a book.  
  
_That_ girl.  
  
A smirk curls Clarke's lips because she was right. That girl really is different from the rest.   
  
Clarke takes a deep breath as she walks towards the spot that the girl is reading her book and holding it as if it was the only thing she has to hold on to. Clarke thinks for a second that maybe that's a bad idea and she shouldn't bother her, but honestly, there won't be another perfect time to talk like this.  
  
"Hi," Clarke says as she approaches the girl, who looks up and frowns. Clarke smiles and points at her own ears, insinuating that the girl has her headphones on and obviously she wouldn't listen.  
  
The girl blushes a little bit.   
  
_So fucking adorable._  
  
She takes out the headphones. "Sorry."  
  
"That's ok," Clarke chuckles, loving the way that the wind makes the locks of her brown hair fly around her angel face. "Can I sit here?"  
  
The girl hesitates for a while, still surprised by the sudden contact. "Sure," she says.  
  
Clarke sits next to her and sighs. She looks at the girl with a soft smile. "I'm Clarke, I'm new around here."  
  
"I know," the girl gives a lopsided smile and closes her book, knowing that she won't be able to finish her reading. "You're the one who refused being elected as prom queen."  
  
Clarke has a pretty face, she's aware of that. It's impressive that in such short period of time she caught attention enough to make her one of the 5 girls to be elected as prom queen. 

"I kinda hate these stuff, makes me feel like I'm plastic," she shrugs, breaking the eye contact and looking away.  
  
"I know," the girl says, copying Clarke's move and looking at the field. 

"You're not from here either, are you?" Clarke says after a couple of seconds, breaking the awkward silence. "You have a different accent."  
  
"I'm German," she says with a smile. "I heard you're Brazilian, right?"  
  
Clarke nods once.  
  
"Well," the girls makes a pause as if she was evaluating in her mind her next words. "I thought Brazilian girls were tanned."  
  
Clarke rolls her eyes. That's not the first time she hears that.  
  
"Yeah, well, I thought German girls were no tanned at all."  
  
Lexa gives a laugh, accepting Clarke's response. "Touché."  
  
They sit there for a couple of seconds, admiring the field and feeling the cool breeze of the wind, both with little smiles on their lips. Honestly, Clarke's amused because Lexa's really easy to talk to.  
  
"Are you still going to prom, though?" Lexa asks innocently, breaking the silence.  
  
"You're asking me out and I don't even know your name," Clarke says matter-of-factly. "That's bold of you."  
  
The girl chuckles. She likes the way that Clarke makes everything seem easy and fun.  
  
"I'm Lexa," she says before slightly leaning on her side and whispering. "And you wish, Clarke."  
  
Clarke looks at her and observes as Lexa raises a brow and bites her bottom lip in a suggestive way before looking at Clarke too.   
  
Clarke's _so, so_ screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to get this out of my head I'm so sorry
> 
> (Guys, I'm not a native speaker and this is an unbetad work, so I'm sorry if you found any random grammar mistakes.)
> 
> (Also, here's my clexa trash tumblr: loupagneau.tumblr.com)


End file.
